


The Retreat of the Gods

by square_cube



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Weird pairings may happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/square_cube/pseuds/square_cube
Summary: Hawke arrives in Skyhold to meet her best friend and help him save the world as she always tries and fails to do. She also joins forces with someone from the past once more.





	The Retreat of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant as Hawke/Cullen fanfic but there are other, less savory ideas brewing.

The fortress seemed strangely small against the darkening sky. Everything seemed smaller since the hole appeared. Damn, Hawke was not even thirty and she could write a book about the things she had seen. True, Varric already did it for her. And it was Varric´s letter that summoned her from hiding.   
_"Shiny, urgency. Shit got out of hand. Riddles in the wasteland unfinished. I send you company. Your indisposable friend.“_  
The small contingent of warriors found her in her well concealed location, one of the mage encampments that grew in the Witchwood forests even before the Conclave. Dracolisk made deep gurgling sound and impatiently stomped the forest ground. It was a big moss-green beast from marshes of Korcari Wilds. It often pierced her with its accusatory red gaze. Woman smiled: "Worry not, boy, we are close. Garahel!“  
Shaggy mabari returned from the obscure cluster of trees, barking in excitement.   
"It all looks old, doesn´t it?“   
An hour ago she lost her "entourage“. Nothing better than to ride alone through these shadow-clad woods. Everything looked sort of poetic underneath the green light pouring out of the scarred heavens. Sort of. Except the gaping green vortex high up in the clouds. And demons. And the freaking partisan war between mages and templars. The land was on fire. But now, as it all was there, she just went along with it. She always went along with things happening in her life and around her. Absurd things. Scary things. Insane things. Hawke could feel or look surprised for a moment but in the end she took the beating and stood up again with her unshakeable persistence. 

The ancient elven stronghold stood forgotten in the Frostback Mountains. Abandoned possibly sometimes during The Third Blight the protective magic of the elves permeated the building stones alone and made the keep into the shelter.

"You´ve been too fast, miss.“ she heard a gruff voice behind. Her companions emerged from the shadows, holding crossbows and short axes. They were almost to a man dwarves. Varric´s courtesy.  
"Nah, you were too slow, guys. It doesn´t fare well for travelers who drag themselves through here.“  
"We encountered only one bloody demon.“  
"I guess the Inquisition cleaned this area of most of the shit.“

They arrived before sunset, in front of the deep moat where the drawbridge connected wilderness with the fortress. And there he was. Suddenly her aching legs felt lighter and she forgot about her sore ass. She didn´t need to force a tired smile. It jumped on her face immediately when Varric appeared in her view. 

He slowly walked to her with mischievous smirk. "Seeker will be furious.“  
She dropped on one knee and let herself be pulled in a welcome hug.   
"I missed you, buddy.“ She heard the dwarf mumble into the silver fox furs draped around her neck.   
"I missed you more.“   
Hawke stood up and smiled down at him: "So where´s my drink?“   
"Ready to be served, ma´am. Come, we will do what needs to be done and then you will have the pleasure of following the immaculate guide of Skyhold into its spectacular tavern.“ 

* 

Walking through the vast courtyard Hawke tried to absorb as much as possible. So many people from every corner of Thedas started to pour in the fortress not long ago. Seeking safety from the unknown evil. Known to her, ofcourse. She caught a glimpse of someone staring at her from the shadows. Maybe she just imagined it. She thought she saw some bald elf heading away. As they neared the gate to the inner keep, suddenly a young boy in a funny hat stood in front of her. Varric turned and laughed.   
"That´s Cole. His condition is rather unique. Cole, say hello to my treasured friend, Hawke."   
The boy looked at her with big blue eyes under the choppy yellow bangs, hanging from underneath the hat. "Lonely, empty table. Dinner no one comes to eat. One walks down below, another lies even deeper. The last one left the stitch."   
"Come away, kid. Hawke doesn´t need your insights right now." Varric gently pushed the boy aside and led Hawke to the keep.   
"Did he just ... did he just talk about my family?"   
"Yeeeah. He does that."  
Hawke turned around, shook her head. "Who does what?" she asked, confused.  
Varric laughed: "I will explain later."


End file.
